Rhythm of Love
by nickie083100
Summary: "Play the music low, and lets turn to the rhythm of love." Roxas thinks as he lies on the beach with his best friend, Xion. I'm bad at summarys.


**A/N: this is inspired by the song 'Rhythm of Love' by The Plain White T's. Hope you like it, and review please!**

**Rhythm of Love**

'_**My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says "boy, quit fooling around." I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun, and wind in my ears." We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love.'**_

We were sitting at the beach, laughing and saying jokes. It was early morning, about 10:32.

"And that's what happened when Sora bumped into Riku!" she said, and we both cracked up into laughter. Xion was my best friend out of all our group. Kairi was her sister, Namine was her cousin (that she hated), Sora was my brother, and Riku was her boyfriend. He's all she ever talks about.

"When was that?" I asked, ignoring the part she said about Riku. I wanted to be her boyfriend, Riku didn't deserve her. She deserves a guy who will protect her against everything and who loves her, just like me.

'**We may only have tonight, but 'till the morning sun you're mine, all mine. Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love.'**

"That was yesterday." She smiled. I loved that about her, she made me happy when I'm upset. My phone started ringing, and it was my girlfriend, Namine.

"Hold on, Xi. Gotta take this." I said, and I saw her sigh and look at the waves.

"Hey Nami, I told you today that I was hanging out with Xion."

"I know, but you always hang out with her! You never spend time with me!" she whined.

"Look, I'm sorry babe. I'll see you when I pick you up." I said.

"No, I'll be there at the beach. Until I come you can stay, but when I come you are leaving, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Love you!"

"Love you more." I sighed, then hung up. When I turned back to Xion, she was crying, and I ran to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sniffled.

"Well, I remembered something I read earlier and it was sad." She lied. I knew her too long to know that she lied, but I didn't point it out.

"Oh." We were quiet for a while. I sat there, thinking.

"_Hey Roxas, guess what?" Xion smiled as we sat down at her couch. She was smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen._

"_What?" I was smiling just as big._

"_I have a boyfriend!" my heart sunk. It was a week after I started to date Namine. That's when I relized I wanted her._

"_W…who?" I asked slowly._

"_Riku!" she smiled. Riku. My brothers best friend, and mine. He meant nothing to me anymore. I smiled._

"_I'm happy for you, Xion." I lied, and we sat there, talking about our plans for the next day._

'_**Well my heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum, a beautiful song to be sung. She's got blue eyes deep as the sea that roll back when she's laughing at me, she rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine. We may only have tonight, but 'till the morning sun you're mine, all mine, play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love.'**_

Well, Xion has big beautiful blue eyes, but I never kissed her. I wish I have, though.

"Roxas?" Xion was looking at me, I knew it was importaint.

"Yeah?" I asked, paying close attention.

"Do you know why I hate Namine?" I blinked.

"No, you never told me."

"Well, she steals from me. She stole a charm bracelet that I got for my birthday four years ago, she stole my ring that said best friend, and she stole…." She stopped.

"She stole what else?" I asked, eager to know.

"She stole…you." she said softly, looking down at her feet. She wore old black converse shoes, like mine. Me?

"How did she steal me?" I asked her, confused.

"Well, she stole you from…me." she said softly again.

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas, I mean that I love you. I loved you ever since kinder, and I started wanting you when Namine came!" she yelled, her eyes tearing up.

'_**When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion, and all your tears will subside, all your tears will dry.'**_

I didn't know what to say, what to do. I loved her a lot.

"Xi…Xion?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said, sniffling.

"I love you, too." I said. She didn't smile.

"I screwed up! I said it too late! You are dating someone and I am also!" she yelled, more tears coming down.

"Xion, I don't care about Namine. I never did, I never will. I only care about my best friend." I smiled, and her frown turned into a small grin.

"Roxas, I've always loved you. I didn't want to say anything since I was too scared." She said, standing up. I stood up with her. I came close to her, our bodies touched, and I leaned my head in closer, then her lips were on mine. They were as soft and sweet as I knew they would be. My first kiss with the one I've loved forever. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she put her arms around my neck.

"Roxas, I am forever yours." She smiled as she proceeded to kiss me again. I smiled back.

"And I am forever yours." I smiled. We sat there, holding hands, smiling happily.

'_**And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along, and I will keep you in my mind, the way you make love so fine. We may only have tonight, but 'till the morning sun you're mine, all mine, play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love, oh, play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love.'**_

I let the song I sang in my head finish and I sat there with Xion, watching the tides and thinking about how happy she made me.

**A/N: did u all like it? Dedicated to any loyal RikuShi and RokuShi fans, nickie083100 out! *please review***


End file.
